


Ganster NSFW

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Jugjugan ng magsyotang Kaisoo





	Ganster NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> eto na bahala kayo jan sorry sa kinalabasan

Pagka-sarado ng pintuan Jongin strongly pushed Kyungsoo sa wall tsaka sinunggaban ang labi nito. Automatic namang pumulupot ang kamay nito sa leeg ni Jongin.

Ang mga kamay at palad ni Jongin na may sariling utak ay mabilis ding gumapang sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, ang isa ay nasa ass cheek nito molding and squeezing the jiggly butt before spanking it, earning a lewd mewl from her mouth which Jongin quickly suppresses with his mouth, his rough kisses.

As their kisses escalates aggressively, ang isang palad naman ni Jongin ay nasa dibdib na ng babae, giving it an equal treatment he gives sa asscheek ng mahal.

“Jongin..” Kyungsoo moans ng biglang sinipsip ni Jongin ang kanyang dila.

“Jump.” He instructs kaya naman napa jump si Kyungsoo na hindi man lang naghihiwalay ang kanilang mga labing nag aaway.

He brought her sa bed na naghihintay sa kanila. The moment Kyungsoo’s back hit the soft mattress ay naghiwalay ang katawan nila, si Jongin minamatahan si Kyungsoo na parang uwak, at ang girlfriend ang magiging pagkain niya habang naghuhubad na.

“Please hurry..” Dahil tipsy si Kyungsoo sa tatlong shot ng tequila na nainom niya ay malandi nitong tinaas ang paa before seductively grazing her toes sa hubad na dibdib ni Jongin.

“Fuck it, Kyungsoo.” Mas lalo pang lumakas ang urges ni Jongin ng napakagat labi si Kyungsoo, tempting him with her tongue moving along her lower lips.

“Hurry up..” Ungol ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi na nakapag pigil si Jongin kaya he bends down para hagkan sa labi ang dalaga.

“Can I be rough tonight babe?” Paalam ni Jongin, hindi naman sa sawa na ito sa vanilla sex nila, nasa mood lang sila pareho ngayon.

“Please just fuck me babe.” Napa chuckle si Jongin at tumayo sa sahig, at hinubad na ang underwear ni Kyungsoo.

Nahiya pa ito, at akmang isasara ang legs ng pinigilan ito ni Jongin, ang isang kamay niya nasa thigh ni Kyungsoo, spearing her wide open para makita niya lahat habang ang isa ay jinajakol ang tite.

“Don’t..” He said before moving closer.

“Ah fuck!” Napa mura pa si Kyungsoo when Jongin slaps her pussy with his cock.

And ang seductive expression pa ni Kyungsoo ay lalong nag trigger sa lust ni Jongin kaya ang lalaki pinag tripan pa ang nobya.

Kaya in one swift thrust he entered Kyungsoo’s awaiting hole and gaya nga ng sinabi ni Jongin, napaka aggressive ng bawat hagod niya sa nobya.

“Fuck baby..” Sa sobrang init at sikip ni Kyungsoo sarap na sarap si Jongin sa ginagawang pagkantot dito, si Kyungsoo naman walang magawa kundi ang mahiga with her legs wide open at wini-welcome ang bawat hagod ni Jongin, her tiny hands clenching sa kumot, her back arches sa bawat thrust ng nobyo.

Maya maya pa at Jongin bends down, almost mahati na into two ang katawan ni Kyungsoo, his hand bringing Kyungsoo’s nape up until their lips touches habang patuloy ito sa pagkantot sa dalaga.

“Baby more..” Ungol ni Kyungsoo sa labi ni Jongin as he pushes his tongue inside her mouth. “AAAAH Fuck it!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo when suddenly naabot ni Jongin ang sweet spot niya.

“More? Huh?” Jongin asks, grinning before sucking Kyungsoo’s tongue, his hands travelling from her waist to her breasts, rolling her dress down until his hand touches her bare skin.

Sa sobrang hot at intense ng ginagawa ni Jongin, kahit malakas ang aircon ng kwarto ay tumatagtak parin ang kanyang pawis sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

“I’m coming baby..” Iyak ni Kyungsoo, ang kamay niya nasa leeg ni Jongin.

Subalit bago pa matapos ang lahat Jongin’s lips began to wander south, he kissed her sa lips, sa kanyang jaw and pagkadating nito sa leeg ni Kyungsoo he began sucking unto her pale skin hanggang makapag-iwan ito ng sariling marka.

And then he pulled out and lumuhod, keeping Kyungsoo in between his thighs, humihingal silang pareho habang nagkakatinginan, ang pagmamahal na overtake na ng lust.

“I love you.” Jongin bends down again to kiss Kyungsoo.

His hands cupping Kyungsoo’s breast, simultaneously pinching her nipples until she ends up into a moaning mess.

Then slides a little bit so he could engulf one of her breast inside his mouth, his tongue licking and sucking sa nipple niya.

“Jongin..” Hindi nagtagal when Jongin thrusts back inside Kyungsoo.

“Shit..” Ungol ni Jongin ng maramdaman muli ang init ng mahal and then nagsimula na siyang mag thrust, mabagal lang pero aggressive ang bawat thrusts niya habang ang bunganga niya naka-attach parin sa isang breast ni Kyungsoo.

“Fuck me baby…” Iyak ni Kyungsoo, her hands are in his hair, gripping his locks tighter and tighter until she felt Jongin’s dick flexing inside her.

“I love you Soo..” Bulong ni Jongin sa leeg ng nobya before sitting down bringing Kyungsoo with him. “Ride me baby..” Utos ni Jongin and nag comply naman si Kyungsoo, lahat ng pagiging conservative ay kinalimutan at simulang sakyan ang nobyo.

Nakapikit si Kyungsoo, ini enjoy ang sarap na nararamdaman while Jongin stares at her lovingly, happy that he have all of Kyungsoo. Ang lucky ni Jongin kaya hindi nito maiwasan na halikan ang sa kanyang labi which Kyungsoo quickly responded to habang sinasakyan si Jongin.

“I love you..” He said for the third time while they’re making love.

“I’m coming babe..” Nang bumagal na ang pag galaw ni Kyungsoo Jongin pushed her back sa bed and wasting no time, the gangster fucked her harder, his hand venturing in between her thigh, massaging her clit harder and rougher, making Kyungsoo scream his name in pleasure hanggang they reaches their climax.

Hindi pa nag pull out si Jongin, shooting lahat sa loob ni Kyungsoo, humihingal as he watches Kyungsoo shake a little, looking wrecked, sweaty yet beautiful.

“I love you.” Bulong ni Jongin bago mahiga sa tabi ng worn out na nobya bago hilahin ang kanyang katawan upang yakapin. “I love you..” He whispers lovingly sa tenga ng nobya, planting a sweet kiss sa noo nito bago tuluyang makatulog na.

 

 


End file.
